


Coroners Report

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting Accident, M/M, Omegaverse, Omegaverse zine, everybody's dead dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my piece for the Knotting Edition of the Omegaverse Zine!





	Coroners Report

The bedroom was in disarray. 

The Coroner could see the tabloid headline in his mind as he took another photo of the room, taking in the large pool of blood that still glistened wetly in the middle of the bed and the figure that lay sprawled within it, his nose wrinkling at the acrid smell of alpha rut pheromones that not even the scent blockers at the door could hide. At least that part of the scenario in front of him was obvious; Viktor Nikiforov had gone into  _ musth _ .

It was a rare occurrence, only happening once or twice in an Alpha’s lifetime where their rut went into overdrive; their hormone levels could be up to six times higher than normal. An Alpha in rut was already an uncontrollable beast, but an Alpha in  _ musth _ was infinitely worse.

\----

“Viktor, are you alright? Is it your rut?”

Yuuri gave his husband a worried looked. Normally he looked forward to Viktor’s rut, but there was a strange scent in the air. His Alpha usually gave off a pleasant smell, one that made his heart beat a little faster, and triggered his heat.

But this time felt different, the smell was too strong, and there was almost a manic look in Viktor’s eyes as he turned to face him. 

Viktor reached for him, grabbing his wrist in a crushing grip as he began dragging the struggling Omega to the bedroom.

\----

The man wiped his brow with the back of his hand and swallowed in discomfort. It was a good thing he was a Beta, otherwise there was no way he could have been in this room. The pheromones hung in the air, like smokey haze after a fire; they left an after-image, much like the afterglow behind the eyes after a bright flash. 

He spared a glance in the direction of the where the medics were working, one with a manual ventilator, doing the breathing for the Japanese man, while the other medic triaged his other injuries. Everyone in the room could see it; Yuuri Katsuki was now nothing more than a shell of a man, he’d be a vegetable at best… at worst, he’d never make it to the hospital alive. 

The Coroner shook his head dispelling those thoughts, he had a different job to do.

He pulled out his voice recorder and took a deep breath before he began…

“Victim is one caucasian male… cause of death appears to be blood loss from complete penectomy…”

\----

Viktor’s hips thrust uncontrollably, there was only one thing on the Alpha’s mind, a mind that was closed off to everything except for his most base biological urge: to seed and knot his Omega. 

He could feel his cock swelling further, his knot starting to grow bigger as his release drew closer. Acting on instinct, Viktor leaned forward and bit down on the nape of Yuuri’s neck, growling animalistically as his weight pushed the Omega face first into the bed. The Alpha’s knot was the largest it had ever been as he buried his cock as deep as he could and emptied himself inside the the almost restrictive tightness of his mate.

There was a muffled ‘pop’ and moments later Yuuri went rigid and began to convulse.

\----

_ Neighbours reported frantic screaming coming from the apartment… _

The Coroner shook his head. Viktor must have been so far gone in his  _ musth _ that he hadn’t registerd the pleading cries of his Omega. 

Unless the frantic screaming came from Viktor himself; he wasn’t difficult to imagine the horror he must have felt, at both what he had done, and what had ended up happening to him.

\----

Yuuri convulsed as he struggled to breath. He could feel every muscle in his body grow rigid, before the sensation began to fade, until there was… nothing. The only thing he could feel was the press of the mattress and the texture of the bedsheets against his cheek. As his sight began to grow dim, his mouth working to take air into unresponsive lungs, he idly wondered why his body hadn’t just flopped; wasn’t it meant to go floppy?

\----

His phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him to an incoming message. 

_ Didn’t make it. Broken neck. Spasticity. Found it inside him. _

Well. That certainly explained a few things. 

\----

There was a wet tearing sound. 

Viktor screamed. The white hot pain burning out the last vestiges of his  _ musth  _ as his world narrowed down to a single point.

That point was between his legs.

\---

The Coroner finished up his report and submitted it.  He could only imagine the tabloid headline that would be splashed across the front page of every newspaper in the country...

"Star Skater and Alpha, Viktor Nikiforov, and Japan’s Ace, Yuuri Katsuki found dead in their apartment after a tragic rutting accident.”

All that remained was contacting their respective families. They would need to be told how their deaths occurred. 

_ Yuuri Katsuki. Death by diffuse cerebral hypoxia caused by paralysis due to having his neck broken. _

He could imagine the response… 

_ How did it happen? _

It was not often in his career, that he had to tell the next of kin that a loved one had literally been fucked to death. 

He picked up the phone and dialed.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! What a ride eh?


End file.
